pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Princess and the Popstar
Synopsis The Phinettes visit Patanya for a concert and Patrica trades places with Princess Ammitca. Florence and Haily tried telling the guards about the princess, but they don't believe them and all of them are ordered to be "exectued" ,It's up to Cole, Lassie Scouts, even Alice to rescue them and save Patrica from becoming Queen. Meanwhile Buttons must save Carnio after he's been mixed up with Ammita's cat Pussy. Plot TBA Songs *Princess on the Run *The Patanya National Anthem End Credits At the after-coronation ball, Florence meets the princess of Flornivna and Ammita's cousin Kiley. Then, after Florence's dress is messed up and itchy, Kiley and Florence trade dresses, but Florence accidentally takes the crown. When she doesn't reply to Kiley's parents they take her to the royal doctor with Patrica shouting over the logos "Wait, that's not the princess!" Gallery TBA Running gags Too young line Patricia: Aren't I a little young to be queen? Queen Chirsa: You don't understand. It's only for a few years just so when I pass away you'll take over... again. Florence's line Prime Minister: Young lady, since you saved the real princess, we would like to present you with her cousin Princess Kiley of Florniva. Kiley: Hello. Florence: Hey. Kiley: I thought hay was for horses? Florence: It's an American thing, you wouldn't understand it. -grunts- My dress is itchy and covered in spaghetti sauce. Kiley: Wanna trade dresses? Florence: Okay then. Florence's scream When she falls off the chandelier with Haily Buttons entrance to the liar In a dungeon cell by pulling a shackle Memorable quotes *Quard: Well ladies, sorry to do this to you, but it must be done. Any last requests? *Haily: Yeah! Let us go! *Quard: Besides that. *Ammita: Quard, why are you doing this? We're only kids. *Quard: Yeah, nice try. And how do you know my name? *Ammita: Because I'm princess Ammita! Why else would I have my name written on my arm in gold permanent marker? __________________________________________________________________________________________________ Quard:ready aim.. Girls:NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!! Quard:fire get pelted with tomatos Ammita:are you serious?!Your meaning that all this time the execution was peting us with tomatos Guard:Well what can I say your kids even though your a bunch of liars Ammita and Haily:Hey! coming soon Background Information *Patanya and Florvina sound like Patrica and Florence. *information needed Continuity/Phineas and Ferb References TBA Allusions *The episode is a parody of The Prince and the Pauper. *Ammita did tell Haily that Emperor Houefi (emperor of China) and Edward IV (1 of the princes in the tower) both took the throne at the age of 9. *'Animaniacs': Dot tried the same attempt in Wakko's Wish to make the guard let them go, but unlike Dot's, it didn't work. *'Garfield a Tale of 2 kitties':Buttons' liar entrance is the same as in the movie *coming soon Cast *Mae Whiteman as Patrica *Connie Tablot as Florence/Princess Kiley *Leslie Howell as Haily *Tress MacNellie as Buttons *Moises Arias as Cole *Dee Bradley Baker as Carnio/Pussy *Emily Browning as Princess Ammita *comeing soon Category:Patrica and Florence episodes Category:Fanon Works